


VLD Oneshots

by TooMuchGayForOneBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchGayForOneBody/pseuds/TooMuchGayForOneBody
Summary: Just a bunch of VLD oneshots





	VLD Oneshots

Was this going to be easy? No. Was it necessary for Lance to know if Keith wanted their relationship to progress? Yes. So that's how Keith ended up laying with Lance, watching some movie that Keith wasn't interested in because of how much anxiety was in him.

"You good, baby? You seem tense," Lance stated, gently massaging Keith's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, just....got stuff on my mind," he replied.

"You wanna talk about it," the other asked, pausing a movie.

"Mmm, not really but I really should," Keith sighed.

"You don't have to, you know," he frowned softly.

"I really do, just....promise me you'll still love me?"

"Nothing could make me not love you, baby."

Keith smiled at that,"I uh.....I'm....I'm trans..."

Lance looks at him for a second before noddimg,"Ok, that's perfectly fine. I'll start calling you my girlfriend and- ooh! We can get you some nice dresses and I'm pretty good with makeup so yeah!"

Keith frowned at this and sat up,"Are you really that much of an asshole?"

"Hmm," Lance raised a brow.

"Fuck you," he glowered, getting up.

"Wait, baby, I'm really confused, I'm just trying to make you comfortable," Lance frowned back.

"Oh yeah, 'comfortable'! What else are you gonna do? Start using my birth name," Keith glared.

"Wait, you mean you weren't born as a guy," Lance asked.

"No," the other looked down.

"Oooooh....ok! Well I really suck right now, I thought you meant you were a trans girl," Lance laughed awkwardly,"You don't....hate me, right? 'Cause fuck, I'm so sorry, that seemed super rude!"

"So, you weren't being an asshole?"

"Well I was, but I didn't mean to," he sighed softly.

"Oh..."

"I'm so sorry, I feel like shit now...haha..."

"Good..."

"Come here," Lance held out his arms,"I'm a huge dipshit."

Keith nodded and he waddled into Lance's arms, curling up in his arms. Lance gently rubbed his back, kissing his head softly. 

"I'm sorry. No matter what, you'll be my boyfriend until we get married," Lance whispered,"I love you, beautiful."

Keith grumbled softly,"I love you, too..."

Lance smiled,"Now then, pancakes?"


End file.
